


만월대에 저의 삶 (My life in Manwoldae)

by daisy_illusive



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Drama, Goryeo, M/M, Romance, Slave Trade
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-03-24 20:04:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13818465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_illusive/pseuds/daisy_illusive
Summary: La vida de Lee YongBok, un joven que está aprendiendo sobre el noble arte de la medicina, cambia radicalmente el día que cruza la frontera para ayudar en una epidemia en el pueblo vecino.(The life of Lee YongBok, a boy who is learning about the noble art of medicine, radically changes the day he crosses the border to help with an epidemic in the neighboring town.)





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [StrayKids2018DebutPromptsChallengeandCollection](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/StrayKids2018DebutPromptsChallengeandCollection) collection. 



> Esta historia ha sido escrita en español porque es mi lengua materna y la forma más fácil y rápida que tengo para escribir para poder así llegar a la fecha de entrega, pero estoy traduciéndolo al inglés para que sea más fácil la lectura a la persona que dejó el prompt.
> 
> (This story has been written in Spanish because it is my mother tongue and the easiest and fastest way I have to write to be able to reach the deadline, but I am translating it into English to make it easier for the person who left the prompt.)

           

            Las noticias de que en un pueblo cercano se estaba produciendo un brote de una epidemia hicieron que el médico Lee no tardara ni un momento en preparar todo lo necesario y reunir a todos sus discípulos, incluido entre ellos su hijo YongBok, para partir hacia el lugar lo más rápido posible y tratar de salvar algunas de las vidas de sus vecinos. Al hombre poco le importaba que el pueblo se encontrara al otro lado de la frontera y que para poder realizar su trabajo tuviera que adentrarse en las tierras de Goryeo, porque salvar vidas era su trabajo, salvar vidas era lo único que importaba de verdad y no las líneas artificiales trazadas entre unos reinos y otros.

 

            Por ese motivo, todos se habían dirigido hacia aquel lugar que había sido castigado con tal fuerza, no teniendo más en sus mentes que el pensamiento de ayudar a aquellos que más lo necesitaban.

 

            Lee YongBok aún no había acabado su formación, todavía no tenía tantos conocimientos como los demás chicos a los que su padre estaba enseñando el arte de la medicina, pero después de haber visto al hombre durante toda su vida ayudar a sus vecinos y mejorando la vida —incluso salvando algunas— de aquellos que los rodeaban, el joven había aprendido algunas cosas que los otros discípulos no podían siquiera imaginar. Había aprendido cómo tratar a las personas y había aprendido cómo realizar algunos tratamientos de emergencia en situaciones críticas, algo que no se aprendía en los pesados manuales sobre medicina, sobre plantas y sobre cómo usarlas para curar no se podía encontrar.

 

            No obstante, YongBok estaba bastante asustado por lo que podían encontrarse en el pueblo vecino y que con sus habilidades no pudiera ser de mucha ayuda… pero por otra parte, el chico estaba muy orgulloso y decidido a demostrar su valía a su padre, ya que éste había considerado que YongBok estaba lo suficiente preparado para ayudarlos a atender aquella situación de emergencia. Nunca había cruzado la frontera, nunca había estado antes en ningún lugar que no fuera su propio lugar de nacimiento y residencia, pero para mostrar que estaba preparado para ayudar en todo lo posible y que tenía los conocimientos necesarios para ello, el chico simplemente no pensaría en ello, en los peligros que podían enfrentarse al cruzar.

 

            Quizás… quizás debería haberlo hecho…

 

            El viaje hasta Sinuiju fue rápido y silencioso porque todo el mundo estaba concentrado en rememorar todos los conocimientos que habían acumulado sobre cómo tratar las enfermedades contagiosas —y aunque aún no sabían cuál era la que estaba causando estragos en la población vecina, debían estar preparados para todo— pero antes de que llegaran a su destino, la pequeña partida tuvo que detenerse ante unos soldados del reino de Goryeo, que les cortaban el paso.

 

            —¿Quiénes sois y hacia dónde os dirigís? —cuestionó uno de los soldados. YongBok no quiso siquiera levantar su cabeza y mirarlos, por si aquello hacía que quienes les habían cortado el paso tomaran represalias en contra de ellos, pero supuso que debía de haber sido el de mayor rango.

            —Somos médicos —respondió con voz alta y clara su padre—. Venimos a tratar la enfermedad que se extiende entre los habitantes de Sinuiju.

            —¿De dónde venís? —cuestionó el mismo hombre que antes. Su voz tenía un claro tono de autoridad y de exigencia por saber la verdad antes de dejarlos continuar.

            —De Uiju.

 

            YongBok estuvo a punto de levantar su mirada del camino de tierra y sus botas manchadas de barro para observar con incredulidad a su padre por la mentira que acababa de contar; sin embargo, se retuvo y finalmente solo esbozó una pequeña mueca durante un segundo antes de volver a poner una expresión neutral en su rostro. Su padre había mentido sobre su procedencia porque si decía la verdad, si decía que venían del país vecino, no iban a salir de aquel camino con vida —menos cuando ellos solo llevaban plantas medicinales como armas e iban a pie, mientras que los soldados exhibían sus espadas de hierro e iban montados a caballo—.

 

            —Mientes —replicó el soldado, haciendo que el corazón del chico se parara durante unos segundos—. Este camino solo lleva a un sitio… Dandong.

            —Pasamos por Dandong para recoger algunas hierbas que podrían hacernos falta para tratar la enfermedad —contestó su padre, sin ningún atisbo de duda o de miedo en su voz, algo que YongBok admiró inmensamente porque él no habría sido capaz de hacer algo como aquello.

            —Acércate entonces y enséñame tu acreditación como médico, solo entonces te dejaremos pasar —dijo finalmente el soldado.

 

            YongBok respiró hondo, como si llevara sin hacerlo unos cuantos minutos y relajó sus músculos. Habían creído la historia de su padre porque era bastante creíble y porque no estaba prohibido comerciar con hierbas medicinales, de hecho, Goryeo siempre estaba importando toda clase de hierbas de sus países vecinos. Lo único que tenían que hacer era enseñar la acreditación como médico que su padre tenía para que los dejaran pasar y por fin poder cumplir con aquello que habían ido a hacer a Sinuiju. Si no los hubieran detenido ya podrían haber comenzado a ayudar a algunas personas en el pueblo y puede que cuando llegaran ya fuera demasiado tarde para algunas.

 

            El señor Lee buscó entre sus fardos aquella documentación por unos minutos y después de aquello se dirigió con paso ligero hasta el soldado a caballo para entregársela bajo la atenta mirada de su hijo. El hombre simplemente le echó una ojeada por encima a los papeles antes de sonreír de forma cínica, una sonrisa que a YongBok le dio escalofríos y que lo hizo temblar de pies a cabeza. Unos segundos después, el acero de una espada se hundía en el pecho de su padre mientras el soldado gritaba: “¡Coged a todos los demás! ¡Son jóvenes y serán unas buenas piezas en el mercado de esclavos!”

 

            Durante unos segundos, YongBok no pudo reaccionar. Sus ojos solo pudieron seguir cómo el cuerpo de su padre caía al suelo y de su pecho manaba sangre espesa y de color rojo brillante que manchaba sus ropas de viaje. Durante unos segundos, todo a su alrededor pasó a cámara lenta y el chico solo pudo obligarse a correr cuando vio cómo los soldados se acercaban hasta ellos y vio a sus compañeros echar a correr en todas direcciones. Solo en ese instante, el chico pudo obligar a sus piernas a moverse para alejarse lo más rápido posible de allí, salir del camino y meterse entre los hierbajos para que a los caballos les fuera más difícil avanzar, pero antes de que llegara siquiera a salir del camino, una mano lo agarró desde atrás y lo detuvo.

 

            YongBok se resistió, trató de soltarse del agarre. Ya lo habían cogido y le daba igual seguir viviendo o no, escapar era la mejor de sus opciones. No obstante, no pudo llegar a hacer nada porque después de un fuerte golpe en su nuca todo se volvió negro en sus ojos y el chico perdió la consciencia.


	2. II

            Los inviernos en el norte siempre habían sido lúgubres y fríos, pero aquel invierno lo fue todavía más mientras YongBok era llevado como si de un animal se tratara en una jaula con otros chicos más hasta la capital de Goryeo. Los días y las noches eran fríos, había heladas continuas y la poca ropa que llevaba consigo no era suficiente para calentarlo, de la misma forma que la poca comida que le daban no era suficiente para mantenerlo lo suficiente alimentado. El chico lo único que quería era morir, morir para poder irse con su padre y así no tener que sufrir más en aquellas condiciones… pero a pesar de todo, a pesar de todo aquello, la muerte no iba a visitarlo aunque era lo único que YongBok deseaba.

 

            Los días se le hicieron eternos en aquella jaula parapetada en un carro que era arrastrado por animales lentamente por los caminos en mal estado debido a las continuas lluvias y el paso frecuente de viajeros por estos cuanto más se acercaban a las diferentes ciudades que se encontraban de camino a Kaesong. YongBok apenas hablaba con las personas que también se encontraban allí hacinadas, ni siquiera sabía sus nombres, solo les había preguntado la primera vez que se despertó si sabían dónde se encontraban sus compañeros, los demás aprendices de su padre y cuando había obtenido la respuesta de que el único que habían llevado los soldados hasta allí había sido a él, el chico decidió que no volvería a hablar a no ser que fuera estrictamente necesario.

 

            Tampoco lloraba. No lo hacía porque sabía que era inútil. Había muchos días y muchas noches en las que YongBok sentía cómo las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos y cómo comenzaba a verlo todo borroso por unos instantes, pero el chico reprimía sus lágrimas para que no lo trataran como a alguien débil, para que no trataran de hacerle más daño del que ya le habían hecho alejándolo de su familia, arrebatándole a su padre y llevándolo hasta la capital para venderlo como esclavo. Su vida, aunque totalmente rota, debía de valer más que solo unas pocas monedas por las que sería vendido, muchísimo más, su padre le había enseñado que la vida era lo más preciado que una persona tenía y que salvar las vidas de los demás era algo que un médico debía hacer, porque aunque la persona fuera pobre o rica, su vida importaba y su vida era irremplazable.

 

            Con el paso del tiempo, el chico dejó de querer morir y trató de escapar en algunas ocasiones, pero no pudo escapar a su destino como esclavo cuando llegaron a la capital, lo asearon, lo vistieron con ropas limpias y lo colocaron en medio de una plaza con un montón más de chicos de su edad, frente a una multitud adinerada que se frotaba las manos con avidez cada vez que salía una nueva remesa de esclavos a la tarima.

 

            Esclavitud. YongBok jamás se había planteado que acabaría viviendo su vida de aquella forma, sin poder ser libre, sin poder continuar con sus estudios de medicina para poder obtener el certificado de médico como su padre y ayudar a las personas —ni siquiera podría haber obtenido aquel papel, solo se podría haber dedicado a ello y ya está— pero ahora, siendo un esclavo, no tendría opción a seguir lo que él siempre había creído que era su destino. Después de que algún noble o comerciante lo comprara, YongBok dejaría de ser el hijo del médico para ser simplemente un trapo que sus dueños podrían utilizar en su beneficio. Él no había visto muy a menudo esclavos, solo cuando había acompañado a su padre a alguna ciudad más grande que el lugar en el que vivían, pero lo único que había visto había sido como los esclavos se desvivían por hacer cosas por sus dueños y éstos simplemente los insultaban y apaleaban.

 

            YongBok rezó. Mientras varias personas se subían a la tarima en la que él estaba para inspeccionar uno a uno a todos los chicos que allí se encontraban rezó. Rezó tal y como sus padres le habían enseñado. Rezó para que aunque su destino fuera el de ser un esclavo, la persona que lo comprara tuviera piedad de él. Porque ya no tenía ninguna forma de escapar y porque ya no podía hacer más que aceptar aquel destino que le había sido dado.

 

            El chico tenía la cabeza agachada y los ojos cerrados, no queriendo ver a ninguna de las personas que habían subido a la tarima a inspeccionar a todos los que allí se encontraban, por lo que cuando una mano le agarró el mentón, estaba desprevenido y dio inconscientemente un paso atrás, pero la mano que lo había tocado lo siguió teniendo fuertemente agarrado. YongBok tuvo que alzar su cabeza y abrir sus ojos, mirando de forma fija al hombre que se encontraba delante de él, sintiendo una mezcla de congoja y de ansiedad al verlo. Aquel hombre no era bueno, se podía ver a simple vista.

 

            A YongBok no le gustaba que lo tocaran mucho las personas sin su consentimiento, pero no pudo evitar alegrarse cuando fueron las manos de otro hombre las que se instalaron en su barbilla poco después y realizaba una pequeña inspección de su persona. Mientras uno tras otro los posibles compradores siguieron subiendo a la tarima y mirando a los muchachos que allí se encontraban, YongBok siguió rezando para que no fuera el primer hombre quien lo comprara, sin fijarse demasiado en todos los demás.

 

            Largos minutos pasaron hasta que finalmente aquello terminó y comenzó la puja por los esclavos y YongBok vio cómo alguien bastante bien vestido hizo una puja bastante alta por él, tan alta que ninguna de las personas que allí se encontraba pudo contrarrestarla y al chico inmediatamente le quitaron las cuerdas que ataban sus manos a su espalda y lo bajaron de la tarima para hacer su intercambio por el dinero de aquel hombre. Éste le sonrió y una especie de sentimiento de calidez se extendió por el cuerpo de YongBok, un sentimiento que el chico supuso que sería el alivio por ver que al menos quien lo había comprado parecía ser buena persona.

 

            En cuanto la transacción estuvo hecha, el hombre que lo había comprado le dio un pequeño toquecito en el hombro para que lo siguiera. Durante un segundo, el chico se replanteó salir corriendo en la otra dirección y perderse entre la multitud, pero fue durante un segundo, porque obligó a sus piernas a moverse y seguir a aquel hombre. La decisión no había sido fácil de tomar, porque correr suponía la libertad, pero también la pobreza, el hambre y la muerte por congelación y quedarse con aquel hombre sería no ser dueño de su vida, pero también comida y calor en aquel frío invierno.

 

            —¿Hablas mi idioma? —le preguntó el hombre cuando lo alcanzó. El chico asintió con su cabeza lentamente—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

            —YongBok —dijo, carraspeando al notar su voz rara. Llevaba demasiado tiempo sin utilizarla—. Mi nombre es YongBok.

            —YongBok… ¿no quieres saber quién soy yo? —le cuestionó—. ¿No quieres saber adónde vas?

            —Cualquier lugar es mejor que el sitio en el que he llegado hasta aquí —respondió—. Y usted parece un hombre acaudalado, de buena posición, por la suma de dinero que ha pagado por mí y por las ropas que viste.

            —Muy agudo —dijo el hombre—. Pero eso no responde a mi pregunta —se detuvo para mirar a YongBok—. ¿No quieres saber quién soy, por qué he pagado tanto por ti y al lugar al que te llevo?

 

            YongBok estuvo tentado a decir que no, pero finalmente se lo pensó mejor. Si aquel hombre estaba tan interesado en explicarle todo aquello, seguro que tenía que ser algo importante y el chico no perdía nada por hacerlo, por decirle que sentía curiosidad, de hecho, si eso hacía que su ahora dueño se sintiera mejor, eso sumaba puntos a su favor.

 

            —Tengo algo de curiosidad, señor —dijo.

            —Muy bien —el hombre comenzó a andar y YongBok lo siguió inmediatamente—. Soy Kim MinJun, he pagado tal suma de dinero por ti porque he visto en mis sueños tu rostro y que tu presencia beneficiará a aquellos que me rodean, por lo que, a partir de ahora vivirás conmigo y me servirás en el palacio de Manwoldae.

 

            El chico se quedó bastante sorprendido al escuchar todo aquello. No se había esperado aquella respuesta por nada del mundo, pero era una respuesta mucho mejor que cualquiera que él se hubiera imaginado. Vivir en el palacio era algo que YongBok ni siquiera había soñado porque su sueño siempre había sido seguir los pasos de su padre.

 

            —Aunque antes de que vayamos al palacio tenemos que pasar por otro lugar —añadió el hombre—. No puedes ser un sirviente de palacio sin antes decirle adiós a una cosa, pero es un pequeño sacrificio para la mejor vida que pueda soñar un esclavo.

 


	3. III

            Cuando YongBok vio la enorme entrada del palacio de Manwoldae, no pudo evitar quedarse boquiabierto por la majestuosidad del complejo que tenía justo delante de sus ojos, a pesar de que desde donde se encontraba prácticamente no podía ver nada más que las cuatro grandes escalinatas que subían hasta la puerta que daba entrada a los diferentes patios y palacios. Sin embargo, el chico no pudo evitar que se le escapara una exclamación de asombro, ni tampoco evitar el escalofrío que recorrió su cuerpo desde su cabeza hasta sus pies, un escalofrío que no pudo identificar si también era de admiración o de miedo. Todavía no sentía real nada de aquello, a pesar del dolor punzante que recorría su entrepierna cada vez que andaba y debido a que el hombre que lo había comprado en el mercado no le había explicado demasiadas cosas, solo le había dicho lo esencial sobre cómo debía comportarse en palacio para que no ofendiera a nadie con su comportamiento o sus palabras.

 

            —Lo harás bien. Lo he visto.

 

            YongBok sintió una mano grande en su hombro justo después de que aquellas palabras salieran de los labios de MinJun, una mano reconfortante que inmediatamente había hecho que se relajara. Solo había pasado unos pocos días con aquel hombre, pero todo lo que había hecho por él y las cosas que le había demostrado que se cumplían poco después de que se las comentara, habían acabado por hacer que YongBok terminara de confiar en él de una forma que el chico jamás había creído que sería capaz después de todo lo que había pasado desde que lo habían capturado. No creyó que podría volver a confiar en nadie, pero aquel hombre lo había ayudado todos aquellos días mientras se recuperaba de la gran herida que tenía en su entrepierna y le había dado un hogar mucho mejor de lo que el chico habría esperado, además le había comentado en varias ocasiones que su presencia en el palacio sería muy apreciada, por lo que YongBok se había sentido algo mejor.

 

            Todavía no estaba convencido que pasar por la esclavitud tuviera que ser su destino, pero poco a poco, comenzaba a pensar que quizás era solo un mero trámite para algo mucho más grande.

 

            —Vamos —lo apremió MinJun—. Tengo que enseñarte mis aposentos.

 

            YongBok asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza y después siguió los pasos del hombre, que comenzó a andar hacia una de las dos empinadas escalinatas centrales. Los escalones eran altos y al chico le costaba un poco salvar la distancia entre unos y otros, pero trató de seguir el paso del ahora su señor hasta que llegaron hasta las grandes puertas de entrada, guardadas por varios guardias que le hicieron una leve reverencia a su acompañante e, inmediatamente después, abrieron las grandes puertas de madera y un gran patio con un palacio en su centro se alzaron ante la vista de YongBok, volviendo a dejarlo impresionado ante la grandiosidad, la belleza y el alto nivel de detalle que tenían los adornos de éste.

 

            No obstante, el chico no pudo admirar durante demasiado tiempo aquel lugar porque MinJun volvió a echar a andar después de despedirse de los guardias, cruzando el patio por su lado derecho y adentrándose en una de las habitaciones que se encontraban en ese lugar, comentándole a YongBok que él no tenía derecho a ir más allá de aquel patio y que si era visto más allá de los lugares a los que podía acceder lo llevarían a la cárcel y harían que lo torturaran hasta la muerte. El chico no pudo evitar tragar saliva para bajar el nudo que se había formado en su garganta después de escuchar aquella norma del palacio, apuntándose mentalmente nunca traspasar aquellos límites.

 

            Pasaron por algunos de los lugares que YongBok si podía y debía ir durante su estancia en aquel palacio porque eran parte de sus obligaciones como el esclavo de MinJun. Las cocinas donde debía recoger y dejar la comida de su señor o la sala en la que debía dejar la ropa sucia para que las lavanderas la lavaran en el río cercano. Después de dejar todas aquellas estancias, salieron a otro patio, no tan grande como aquel por el que habían pasado nada más entrar a los terrenos del palacio, un patio de pequeño tamaño rodeado por varias habitaciones que se concentraban en una sola planta y una torre que se alzaba varios metros hacia el cielo, una construcción que probablemente sería la más alta del palacio y desde la cual se podría ver absolutamente todo, tanto la ciudad que se hundía en el valle, los demás palacios y patios de aquel lugar y hasta las montañas que se alzaban a sus espaldas.

 

            —Este es nuestro hogar —dijo MinJun, abriendo sus brazos y abarcando con ellos todo el lugar—. Y esa torre es la torre de astronomía, el lugar en el que trabajo.

            —Es un lugar precioso —comentó YongBok, sin poder contenerse.

            —Y un lugar mortal si no se es cuidadoso —comentó el hombre.

 

            Ya había dicho cosas como aquella en varias ocasiones, cosas que habían hecho que YongBok sintiera un escalofrío y un sudor frío recorrerle la espalda. Debía tener mucho cuidado con lo que decía y hacía, eso era algo que tenía muy claro, porque era un lugar peligroso y un lugar en el que absolutamente todo podía ser percibido como un ataque hacia la familia real. Aquello era lo que el muchacho había vislumbrado de las palabras que durante los días que había pasado junto a MinJun le había dicho; pero cada vez que éste decía algo, YongBok no podía evitar sentir que había algo más que aún no le había dicho porque probablemente no sabría cómo decirlo y que era bastante importante. Sin embargo, el chico se calló en aquellos momentos, porque todas las paredes tenían oídos y el único lugar en el que seguro que estaban a salvo era la torre de astronomía, lugar que estaba vetado a todo el mundo excepto al ayudante del astrónomo y a la familia real.

 

            Por eso, YongBok simplemente asintió a las palabras de advertencia del astrónomo y después lo siguió hasta la que iba a ser su habitación, justo al lado de la del hombre para poder atenderlo en cualquier momento, una habitación pequeña y simple, con solo unas pocas mantas para poder pasar la noche caliente, algo que era todo un lujo para el chico después de lo que había pasado en aquel horrible viaje hasta la capital. Aquel lugar nunca sería su casa, nunca sería como estar junto a su madre y a su padre, las dos únicas personas que lo habían querido toda su vida, pero al menos, no moriría de frío ni de hambre y podría tratar de alcanzar lo que el destino le tenía planeado.

 

            Después de ayudar a MinJun a colocar las cosas que había llevado desde la ciudad en su habitación, siguió al hombre hasta la torre, subiendo las escaleras justo por detrás de él hasta llegar a lo más alto de ésta. En comparación a las habitaciones por las que habían pasado hasta llegar allí, aquel lugar era todo lujo y había tantas cosas maravillosas que YongBok no sabía dónde posar sus ojos primero. No obstante, lo primero que el chico hizo fue caminar hacia uno de los grandes ventanales que había y asomarse para ver el paisaje que se extendía bajo sus pies, abriendo sus ojos como platos ante la belleza del complejo palaciego que estaba inmediatamente bajo ellos, pero no pudiendo quedarse solo ahí, sino también observando la ciudad que se encontraba en la lejanía, pequeñas edificaciones que rompían con el paisaje natural pero que seguía haciendo que éste fuera hermoso. Sin embargo, aunque lo que se extendía a sus pies era magnífico, cuando YongBok alzó su vista hacia el cielo, lleno de tonos anaranjados, rojizos y azul claro del atardecer, no pudo evitar pensar que aquel era el cielo más hermoso que había visto jamás. Quizás… podría sobrellevar aquel destino como esclavo con mucha más facilidad teniendo a su alcance aquellas maravillosas vistas.


	4. IV

 

            YongBok aún se estaba aclimatando a la nueva vida que llevaba en el palacio, aquella tan distinta a la que había llevado los anteriores diecisiete años de su vida, cuando de repente se topó con dos personas de alta cuna en la torre del astrónomo. El chico no sabía qué rango podían tener dentro de aquel palacio porque sus ropas eran de colores bastante vivos, hechas con las telas más ricas que había visto nunca y adornados con una gran cantidad de detalles, pero él no se había cruzado nunca antes con aquel tipo de ropajes. Por ese motivo, YongBok no supo realmente cómo reaccionar ante aquellos dos muchachos que se encontraban tranquilamente charlando con MinJun y que no habían estado allí antes cuando él había ido a dejar la ropa sucia del hombre al que servía y simplemente les hizo una profunda reverencia cuando entró en la habitación en la que éstos se encontraban.

 

            —Oh, YongBok —lo llamó MinJun—. Ya que has vuelto, ¿puedes bajar a las cocinas a por té para los príncipes y para mí?

 

            El hombre hizo un ademán señalando a los dos muchachos ricamente vestidos que se encontraban con él y los dos le dedicaron una mirada a YongBok, una mirada fija que lo hizo sentir bastante nervioso. Príncipes. Aquellos muchachos eran de la familia real y él no se debía de relacionar con gente de tan alto rango por si acaso cometía algún mínimo error y acababa torturado o muerto. Por eso, el chico asintió al mandato que había recibido y después prácticamente corrió escaleras abajo para salir de allí lo más rápido posible, sin pensar en ese momento que tendría que subir de nuevo con el té.

 

            Solo llevaba en aquel lugar una semana y, aunque tanto MinJun como las demás personas con las que se relacionaba en el único recinto que podía pisar le habían dado algunos consejos sobre cómo debía comportarse si por casualidad se encontraba con gente de alto rango —algún capitán de la guardia real o algún consejero, que eran las personas que podía encontrarse de forma más asidua— nadie le había enseñado realmente cómo comportarse en presencia de alguien de la casa real, de dos príncipes nada más y nada menos. YongBok no sabía nada de la familia que gobernaba el país, nada de nada, y menos si convertido ahora en esclavo era correcto que él se relacionara con los príncipes, aunque fuera solo para llevarles té.

 

            Por ese motivo, al llegar a las cocinas y pedir que le hicieran el té para los príncipes y el astrónomo, el chico preguntó a todas las personas que se encontró sobre qué era lo que debía hacer en una ocasión como aquella, recibiendo de todos y cada uno de ellos la misma respuesta, una respuesta que a YongBok no le convencía del todo, a pesar de que lo único que debía de hacer era servirles el té con cuidado de no establecer contacto visual con ninguno de ellos y después salir de la estancia como si nunca hubiera estado allí. Era algo fácil, le habían comentado todos, solo debía ser capaz de hacerlo sin tropezar y hacer un estropicio y no sucedería absolutamente nada malo; sin embargo, YongBok no sentía que fuera tan fácil.

 

            Yendo de camino de nuevo a la torre, con la bandeja con la tetera llena de té y las tazas de cerámica tambaleándose en sus temblorosas manos, YongBok tuvo totalmente claro que no lo era. Estaba nervioso, muy nervioso, porque habían sido muchas las ocasiones en las que MinJun le había advertido que cualquier mínimo error podía ser fatal en el palacio y éste, aun sabiendo que el chico no estaba preparado para un encuentro como ese tan pronto, lo había mandado a hacer aquello sin ninguna consideración. No obstante, después del tiempo que había pasado con aquel hombre, YongBok podía decir sin ninguna duda que éste no tenía maldad al hacer aquello, sino que más bien había alguna razón superior por la que lo hacía. Desde el primer momento, MinJun le había dicho que lo había escogido en el mercado de esclavos y había pagado por él una enorme cantidad de dinero porque en el futuro YongBok iba a hacer algo que beneficiaría a las personas que lo rodeaban.

 

            Con aquello en mente, el chico trató calmar su corazón para que éste dejara de latir rápidamente y respiró hondo varias veces mientras subía con cuidado los escalones de la torre de astronomía, consiguiendo poco antes de llegar arriba del todo que la bandeja por fin dejara de temblar. Al llegar al lugar en el que se lo esperaba, bajó su cabeza y caminó a paso lento hasta la mesa a la que se hallaban sentados los de príncipes y el astrónomo y tal y como le habían enseñado hacía unos minutos que debía hacer, fue dejando las tazas frente a cada uno de ellos y después las llenó con cuidado de té hasta dejar el líquido a un dedo del borde. Tras aquello, hizo una pequeña reverencia para retirarse lo más pronto posible del lugar, pero antes de lograrlo, unas palabras de MinJun lo dejaron completamente estático y con los ojos abiertos como platos por la sorpresa.

 

            —No hace falta que te retires, YongBok —dijo—. Puedes sentarte perfectamente con nosotros, solo estamos teniendo una conversación informal de la que tú también puedes participar.

            —Sería un atrevimiento por mi parte hacer algo como eso —respondió, tratando de escapar de aquella situación.

            —También sería un atrevimiento hacer oídos sordos a las palabras de tu señor —le replicó el hombre y YongBok alzó su cabeza mínimamente para poder mirar al astrónomo, descubriendo que éste tenía una mirada significativa que decía claramente que debía quedarse en aquel lugar.

            —Como usted desee —murmuró finalmente, haciendo otra pequeña reverencia antes de rodear la mesa y sentarse al lado izquierdo del astrónomo y frente a frente con uno de los príncipes.

            —Bien… ¿por dónde íbamos? —preguntó el hombre y después comenzó a hablar sobre el movimiento de los cielos.

 

            YongBok estuvo durante todo el tiempo callado y con la cabeza gacha, simplemente escuchando lo que las otras tres personas aportaban a aquella conversación sobre las estrellas que podían vislumbrarse desde la capital, unas estrellas que tenían un significado u otro según su movimiento y unas estrellas en las que MinJun podía ver el futuro del reino y de la familia real. En el transcurso de aquella tarde el chico descubrió que los dos príncipes que allí se hallaban eran de los menores, de los últimos en la línea de sucesión, por lo que tenían muchas más libertades que otros de los príncipes o princesas y por eso de vez en cuando visitaban la torre del astrónomo, al contrario que los demás miembros de la familia real. También descubrió que el príncipe frente al cual había acabado sentado se llamaba Chan y era el mayor de los dos, mientras que el otro príncipe se llamaba SeungMin y que ambos, a partir de aquel momento, pasarían en la torre del astrónomo mucho más tiempo del que habían pasado anteriormente —aunque en ese momento, el chico no supo el motivo por el cual harían aquello—.


	5. V

 

            A partir de aquel día, la presencia de los dos príncipes en la torre del astrónomo se hizo bastante habitual, como si no tuvieran otra cosa que hacer más que estar en aquel lugar tomando té y teniendo conversaciones sobre el universo con MinJun. Para YongBok al principio era un poco molesta la presencia de ambos príncipes, porque con ellos allí el chico no podía realizar su rutina diaria ya que el hombre al cual servía lo invitaba a aquellas conversaciones y solo cuando los príncipes se iban, podía volver a sus tareas, tratando de hacerlas bien a pesar de que el tiempo que podía dedicarles era limitado. YongBok no entendía el repentino interés por los príncipes de estar allí prácticamente cada día, porque el astrónomo le había comentado que solían visitarlo solo un par de veces al mes… pero aunque no lo entendía, el chico tenía que bregar con las consecuencias de aquello.

 

            No obstante, a las pocas semanas de que aquella nueva situación se cruzara en su vida, YongBok podía decir que prácticamente se había acabado por acostumbrar a ella y que ya casi no le molestaba la presencia de los dos príncipes en aquel lugar. En primera instancia porque en los últimos días —y después de ser animado por MinJun mil veces para que lo hiciera— se había atrevido a decir algunas palabras en las conversaciones, solo cuando las divagaciones sobre la astronomía acababan en terrenos sobre medicina y tipos de hierbas medicinales y en segundo lugar porque, después de pasar tanto tiempo junto a Chan y SeungMin, YongBok se había dado cuenta de que —aunque tenía todavía que medir sus palabras y acciones para que no sucediera nada malo— los dos príncipes eran bastante cercanos.

 

            Pero cuando YongBok se había atrevido a hacerle la pregunta a MinJun, la pregunta de por qué los príncipes podían pasar tanto tiempo en aquel lugar y por qué eran tan amables y cercanos con él cuando para ellos solo era un esclavo más, como todos aquellos que los rodeaban en el palacio, el chico no se había esperado que le contestara de forma directa porque el hombre solía darle respuestas bastante vagas y a veces filosóficas si le cuestionaba cosas algo más serias.

 

            —Ya te comenté el motivo primordial por el que están aquí —le dijo—, pero también tienen otro motivo por el cual están en este lugar cada vez que pueden… tú.

            —¿Yo? —cuestionó YongBok sin poder creérselo, porque era increíble que dos príncipes fueran hasta el extremo opuesto en el que se encontraban sus aposentos solo para verlo a él—. ¿Por qué iban a venir hasta aquí por mí?

            —Creo que es porque piensan que eres interesante —respondió el hombre—. Eres el primer ayudante que tengo que tiene los conocimientos suficientes para poder mantenerse en las conversaciones que se dan entre nosotros. Aunque no hables mucho, se ve a la legua que sabes de la mayoría de las cosas de las que hablamos.

 

YongBok asintió a aquello levemente. Si aquello era verdad y los príncipes estaban en la torre porque creían que era alguien interesante, era algo que lo hacía sentir un poco mejor consigo mismo, teniendo en cuenta por todo lo que había pasado hasta llegar a la capital después de su captura y no sabiendo cuál iba a ser su futuro. El palacio no era un mal lugar después de todo y, aunque siguiera teniendo la condición de esclavo, MinJun era bastante amable con él, al igual que los dos príncipes, por lo que el chico sentía que aquel sitio no estaba tampoco tan mal.

 

—Nunca me has comentado qué era lo que hacías antes de que te encontrara en el mercado de esclavos, por cierto —comentó MinJun en ese momento—. Ni de dónde venías, ni por qué sabes leer y escribir y tienes conocimientos varios sobre un montón de materias.

 

La pregunta lo sobresaltó un poco, porque no se la había esperado, pero el hombre tenía razón, nunca antes habían hablado sobre aquello. YongBok no había querido hablar de su pasado porque todo seguía muy reciente y porque todavía había veces en las que se despertaba y creía que lo hacía en su hogar, hasta que se daba cuenta de que el lugar en el que se encontraba era simplemente la pequeña habitación que le habían asignado en el palacio, justo al lado de la de MinJun. Había veces en las que el chico creía que todo lo que estaba viviendo no era más que un sueño y que en algún momento se despertaría y volvería a ver a sus padres o a las personas de su pueblo… pero por mucho que pensara eso, YongBok sabía perfectamente que aquella era la vida que ahora tenía y que la anterior no importaba en lo más mínimo, por ese motivo nunca había hablado de ese tema con el hombre que se encontraba frente a él.

 

Sin embargo, ya habían pasado dos meses desde que vivía en el palacio y eran tres los que habían pasado desde que había sido capturado por aquellos soldados. Quizás, aquel fuera el momento indicado para contarle a MinJun de dónde procedía y qué era lo que hacía antes de llegar al palacio; quizás podía contárselo porque confiaba planamente en aquel hombre y quizás era algo bueno para él exteriorizarlo.

 

—Vivía en Dandong, una ciudad de Khitan cerca de la frontera —comenzó—, allí me estuve formando con la ayuda de mi padre en la medicina y para aprobar el examen que me daría la licencia de médico. El día que me apresaron fue debido a que cruzamos a Goryeo para tratar de ayudar en una epidemia que se había desatado en Shinju.

 

            YongBok no quiso añadir muchos más detalles, aquello contenía perfectamente toda su vida y cómo había acabado en aquella situación y por la expresión del rostro del astrónomo, el chico supo que a éste tampoco le hacían mucha falta más detalles, con eso estaba más que contento.

 

            —Si quieres, un poco más adelante, podrías volver a estudiar medicina y presentarte a los exámenes de médico real —comentó el hombre—, aunque por ahora es mejor que te sigas acostumbrando a la vida aquí.

            —Gracias —murmuró YongBok.

 

            Pero no pudo decir nada más porque en ese momento comenzaron a escucharse las voces de los príncipes Chan y SeungMin se escucharon subiendo las escaleras de la torre y YongBok pensó que lo mejor era terminar aquella conversación allí y, en cuanto los invitados llegaran arriba, ir a las cocinas a por un poco de té, como ya había acostumbrado a hacer, antes de sentarse a la mesa con todos ellos y tratar de pasar un rato agradable, olvidándose aunque fuera solo por unos momentos de su condición de esclavo.


	6. VI

            Para cuando se cumplían los tres meses desde que YongBok había llegado por primera vez al palacio de Manwoldae el chico ya se había acostumbrado a toda la dinámica interna de aquel lugar, de cómo moverse por las zonas que le estaban permitidas y de las costumbres de aquellos que lo rodeaban; igualmente, YongBok se había acabado por acostumbrar a la presencia de los príncipes Chan y SeungMin en la torre del astrónomo y a las charlas filosóficas que mantenían entre los cuatro. Sin embargo, había una cosa que era bastante reciente a la que el chico todavía no acababa de acostumbrarse… y eso era a las veces en las que el príncipe Chan se le acercaba cuando YongBok estaba tranquilamente haciendo sus tareas diarias y se pasara el tiempo con él, ahuyentando de aquella forma a prácticamente el resto del personal del palacio y, a veces, haciendo que los nervios de YongBok estuvieran a flor de piel.

 

            Aunque YongBok había aceptado tiempo atrás la explicación que había recibido de MinJun sobre el motivo por el cual los príncipes pasaban la mayor parte de su tiempo junto a ellos como válida, el chico había pensado que, con el paso de los días, los príncipes acabarían cansándose de él porque ya no era alguien nuevo en el palacio, desconocido e intrigante; pero para su sorpresa, aquello no había sido así, sino que había sido más bien al contrario. Parecía que después de todas aquellas charlas, había despertado un mayor interés en los príncipes de lo que YongBok jamás se había imaginado.

 

            ¿Por qué? Esa era una pregunta que se había hecho a sí mismo en un montón de ocasiones, pero no había podido responderla por más que le había dado vueltas y vueltas en su cabeza. El chico también había intentado preguntarle de nuevo al astrónomo, pero éste en los últimos tiempos estaba bastante ocupado con sus predicciones porque una boda real debía celebrarse en los próximos meses y él tenía que dar las fechas más propicias para el anuncio del enlace, la elección de la esposa, el día de la ceremonia y el mejor día de concepción. Por ese motivo y porque la última vez que había tratado de hablarle de algo banal el hombre le había gritado que la próxima vez que lo molestara lo tiraría desde lo más alto de la torre, YongBok no se había atrevido a preguntarle nada más de nuevo. Así que, el chico no sabía exactamente cuál podía ser el motivo por el cual el príncipe Chan no dejaba de seguirlo a todas partes, entorpeciendo su trabajo y el de los demás.

 

            Preguntarle a Chan se había vuelto la opción más plausible para saber qué era exactamente lo que necesitaba de él y por qué lo seguía mientras hacía sus tareas diarias, pero a pesar de que entre ambos podían hablar de forma más o menos casual —aunque YongBok jamás dejaría de lado los honoríficos porque aunque Chan fuera amigable con él, seguía siendo un príncipe que podía arruinarle la vida con un solo chasqueo de sus dedos—  el chico no se atrevía a hacer una pregunta como aquella. No obstante, cuando aquella situación se fue prolongando en el tiempo y cuando el príncipe cada vez se acercaba más y más a él mientras hacía sus tareas, entorpeciéndolo aún más y haciendo que ambos se chocaran en unas cuantas ocasiones, haciendo su día especialmente malo, YongBok no pudo evitar tener que hacer la pregunta.

 

            —Príncipe Chan… —dijo, aprovechando un momento libre—. ¿Podríamos hablar sobre algo importante?

            —Claro —respondió éste—. Vayamos a un sitio un poco menos concurrido.

 

            Y antes de que YongBok pudiera decir o hacer nada más, la mano de Chan encontró la suya y comenzó a tirar de él, guiándolo hacia uno de los patios en los que el chico no tenía permitido la entrada. El chico se retorció un poco, tratando de soltarse porque no debía de cruzar hacia aquel lugar sino quería meterse en un buen lío, pero con una mirada y una sonrisa cálida de Chan, el chico se relajó un poco. Estaba con un príncipe, no debía pasar nada, ¿verdad? Además, había dicho que irían a un sitio en el que podían hablar tranquilamente, por eso se dejó llevar hasta que acabaron en una pequeña habitación.

 

            —Aquí nadie nos molestará —comentó Chan—. ¿Qué era eso tan importante que tenías que hablar conmigo, YongBok?

 

            YongBok no contestó inmediatamente, porque primero tenía que encontrar las palabras adecuadas para poder decir aquello, así que paseó su mirada por la estancia en la que habían entrado por unos momentos. No era nada del otro mundo, simplemente una habitación vacía con un par de muebles, nada más, así que el chico pronto tuvo que fijar su vista de nuevo en el príncipe para hablarle, aunque con su cabeza baja, tratando de no establecer contacto visual con él.

 

            —Solo… tenía curiosidad sobre algo —murmuró—. ¿Cuál es el motivo por el cual me sigue todos los días mientras hago mis tareas? —cuestionó, tratando de ser correcto y educado para que ninguna de sus palabras pudiera causar algo malo—. Quiero decir… seguro que tiene otras cosas mucho más importantes e interesantes que hacer que seguirme… por eso tengo curiosidad por saber el motivo por el cual lo hace, príncipe Chan.

 

            La habitación se quedó en silencio por unos minutos y YongBok sintió un escalofrío en su cuerpo que ya nada tenía que ver con el frío del invierno porque la primavera había llegado a la capital y mucho con la reacción que pudiera tener el príncipe, por eso, el chico alzó levemente su mirada, para ver la expresión que éste tenía en su rostro, encontrando en Chan una sonrisa encantadora y una mirada suave que hicieron que el corazón de YongBok se desbocara por unos instantes.

 

            —Ahora mismo lo más interesante que puedo hacer en el palacio es seguirte a todas partes para poder verte cada segundo del día —respondió el príncipe—. Me hace feliz poder verte en todo momento.

            —¿Por qué? —no pudo evitar preguntar YongBok, sin entender el motivo por el cuál un príncipe podía ser feliz siguiéndolo de un lado a otro todos los días, viéndolo hacer sus tareas en el palacio.

            —Porque me gustas, ¿por qué iba a ser si no?

 

Chan dijo esas palabras con aquella misma sonrisa encantadora que llevaba mostrando un rato, antes de acercarse a su cuerpo y dejar un beso corto en la frente de YongBok que dejó al chico totalmente paralizado por unos segundos, sintiendo cómo su corazón latía rápidamente dentro de su cuerpo y cómo sus mejillas llenas de pecas comenzaban a calentarse, probablemente tornándose rojas. Pero cuando pudo reaccionar, el chico salió corriendo de la habitación, sin mirar al príncipe, sin mirar atrás, solo queriendo llegar hasta su dormitorio para meterse bajo las sábanas y no salir de allí en el próximo milenio.


	7. VII

 

            Los días después de tener aquella conversación con el príncipe Chan habían sido extraños para YongBok, extraños porque cada vez que veía al otro, el chico salía corriendo y dejaba todo lo que estaba haciendo para no tener que cruzarse con él porque se sentía totalmente avergonzado por lo que había sucedido. Por ese motivo, a pesar de que había pasado prácticamente una semana desde ese encuentro, YongBok no había vuelto a cruzar palabra con el príncipe Chan, ni había dejado que éste lo siguiera de la misma forma que anteriormente, levantando de aquel modo algunas sospechas entre algunas de las personas con las que solía trabajar cada día. Muchas de las señoras habían comenzado a cuchichear cosas sobre él y el príncipe cuando creían que no las escuchaba, pero las escuchaba perfectamente cotillear y todo lo que decían hacía que el joven se sintiera todavía más avergonzado de lo que ya se sentía.

 

            Por eso —y porque no quería encontrarse mucho con el príncipe Chan— YongBok comenzó a hacer sus tareas diarias a horas totalmente indecentes. Horas en las que no había nadie más despierto en el palacio de Manwoldae que él mismo y los soldados que estuvieran de guardia, soldados que en los dos primeros días lo habían estado vigilando muy de cerca, pero que después lo habían dejado hacer al darse cuenta de que simplemente se dedicaba a hacer sus tareas. A aquellas horas de la madrugada podía hacerlo todo sin problema y encima tenía el plus de no encontrarse con el príncipe y evitarse la vergüenza, además de no tener que escuchar los cotilleos de las señoras. Puede que durmiera menos horas de las que su cuerpo necesitaba, pero era algo que estaba dispuesto a sobrellevar por el bien de su corazón.

 

            Sin embargo, aunque creía que estaba solo despierto en la inmensidad de aquel palacio, YongBok pronto se dio cuenta de que la presencia de los guardias no era la única que lo acompañaba en las noches. Una de aquellas noches decidió que era el momento de limpiar la torre de astronomía de arriba abajo, descubriendo al hacerlo que observando las estrellas se encontraba una persona. A la poca luz que llegaba desde el exterior por la pequeña luna menguante, YongBok pensó que se debía de tratar de MinJun, pero no le hizo falta más que dar unos pasos en la dirección de aquella figura para darse cuenta de que en realidad se trataba del príncipe SeungMin, quien ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que el chico había entrado a aquel lugar en lo más alto de la torre.

 

            YongBok había observado en sus diferentes encuentros con los príncipes que los dos eran bastante diferentes, como el día y la noche. Mientras Chan no paraba de hablar y era bastante entusiasta con las cosas, por otro lado, SeungMin era bastante callado y solo hablaba cuando tenía algo que decir, generalmente algo totalmente adecuado y que podía ser usado para continuar con la conversación. Sus personalidades eran como el yin y el yang. Después de hacer aquella comparación mental, la sonrisa se borró del rostro de YongBok porque le había recordado a sus lecciones sobre medicina, pero inmediatamente trató de alejar ese pensamiento de su mente. No tenía sentido pensar en el pasado, lo único que debía hacer era pensar en el presente, pensar en sobrevivir en aquel palacio y, en algún momento, como le había prometido MinJun, volver a retomar sus estudios.

 

            El chico decidió dejar solo en la torre al príncipe SeungMin, sabiendo lo mucho que le interesaba la astronomía, pero antes de poder salir de aquel lugar sin que éste se diera cuenta de su presencia, la madera del suelo crujió bajo su peso cuando trató de girarse para salir y acabó llamando la atención del príncipe sin pretenderlo.

 

            —¿Quién anda ahí? —preguntó el príncipe, haciendo que YongBok no tuviera más remedio que acercarse hasta él un poco para que diferenciara sus rasgos a la luz de las estrellas—. ¿YongBok?

            —Siento molestarlo, príncipe SeungMin —murmuró—. Creía que a estas horas no habría nadie aquí y quería limpiar un poco.

            —Estas son las mejores horas para observar las estrellas —respondió SeungMin, esbozando una tímida sonrisa—, cuando la luz del atardecer ha dejado de reflejarse en el cielo y las primeras luces del amanecer están lejos de aparecer —el esclavo asintió—. Además, hoy es una muy buena noche para verlas en todo su esplendor, sin la luz de la luna que opaca con su brillo su resplandor.

 

            YongBok volvió a asentir, sin querer decir nada después de aquellas preciosas palabras que el príncipe SeungMin acababa de esbozar y simplemente miró hacia el cielo, siendo consciente de aquella forma que era cierto lo que el otro había dicho. Aquella noche, las estrellas relucían de una forma espectacular y, aunque no llegaban a iluminar la tierra de la misma forma que lo hacía la luna, sí que iluminaban el cielo, plagado de pequeños y grandes puntos de luz creando diferentes patrones, algunos conocidos y otros totalmente desconocidos para YongBok. Del lugar del cual venía, el cielo estaba dividido en cuatro cuadrantes y cada uno de ellos estaba subdividido en veintiocho segmentos diferentes, representado cada uno de ellos por una criatura celestial, pero el chico no estaba seguro de que en Goryeo fuera exactamente de la misma forma y nunca le había preguntado a MinJun sobre aquello.

 

            —Mi hermano Chan me comentó que hacía días que no podía encontrarte —murmuró el príncipe tras un largo momento de silencio, haciendo que YongBok diera un respingo—.  Ahora sé por qué por las mañanas no se te puede encontrar —SeungMin hizo una pequeña pausa en la que se giró hacia él y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa—, no te juzgo por querer esconderte de Chan, a veces es bastante impulsivo y dice cosas que hacen que los demás se sientan un poco fuera de lugar.

            —Yo…

 

            El chico quiso dar una explicación, pero antes de seguir hablando se calló, pensando que cualquier cosa que pudiera decir en contra del príncipe podría ser usada en su contra. MinJun se lo había dicho muchas veces, tenía que tener mucho cuidado con lo que decía, sobre todo si lo decía sobre alguno de los miembros de la familia real, de algún noble o de los altos cargos de la administración. Por ese motivo, YongBok se pensó dos veces las palabras que debía utilizar antes de volver a abrir la boca.

 

            —No estoy acostumbrado a un trato tan cercano —dijo finalmente—. Mucho menos a que una persona tan importante no se despegue de mí cuando hago mis tareas, supongo que me estaba escondiendo por miedo y vergüenza.

 

            —Pero YongBok —susurró SeungMin, llevando su mano a la mejilla del chico y ampliando su sonrisa—, no debes de tener miedo de nosotros. Somos tus amigos.

 

            El corazón de YongBok comenzó a latir rápidamente dentro de su pecho, movido por las palabras de SeungMin y sus ojos sinceros en los que se reflejaban las estrellas de la noche, como si tuviera su propio cielo en aquellos ojos. Y por una vez, y sin que sirviera de precedente, el chico pensó que quizás podía confiar en aquellos dos príncipes, que quizás podía estar con ellos como si fueran personas normales y que quizás podía comportarse con ellos tal y como era, sin tener que pensar cada segundo lo que decir o cómo tenía que comportarse… quizás, YongBok había encontrado en los príncipes algo de consuelo.

 


	8. VIII

            Después de la conversación nocturna con el príncipe SeungMin en la torre de astronomía, YongBok comenzó a ajustar de nuevo su horario para hacer sus tareas a las horas que se suponía que debía de hacerlas y no a altas horas de la madrugada, con el pensamiento de hacer como que no recordaba lo que el príncipe Chan le había dicho y lo que había hecho, tratando de acostumbrarse de nuevo a su presencia y que ésta no hiciera que su corazón latiera rápidamente dentro de su pecho como si lo que quisiera fuera salir de éste. Puede que tardara unos días en volver a ser algo más natural alrededor del príncipe, pero el chico lo intentó con todas sus fuerzas y sus esfuerzos se vieron recompensados, porque aunque la presencia del mayor de los príncipes que conocía fuera una constante en sus días, con el paso del tiempo, se dejó de sentir tan abrumado como al principio con ésta —lo único que seguía abrumándolo a aquellas alturas eran los cotilleos de las señoras—.

 

            YongBok había decidido que, a pesar de lo bien que se habían comportado ambos príncipes con él, debía mantener un poco su distancia con ellos, porque no sabía cuándo iba a hacer o decir algo que pudiera comprometer su integridad física y acabar muy mal; sin embargo, cada día que pasaba con los dos se le hacía mucho más difícil. Porque ellos lo consideraban como a un amigo y cuando YongBok le había preguntado sobre aquello a MinJun, éste le había contestado que la vida de los príncipes solía ser bastante solitaria, una vida en la que no podían confiar en nadie porque sus vidas siempre estaban en riesgo, una vida en la que aquellos que estaban lejos en la línea de sucesión debían de mantener un perfil bajo para no representar ninguna amenaza y para que de aquella forma sus propios hermanos no pensaran en matarlos para asegurarse el puesto en el trono. Antes de saber aquello, era difícil para YongBok mantener las distancias, pero en cuanto escuchó la realidad que los príncipes Chan y SeungMin vivían, el chico ya no pudo mantener más aquella barrera levantada entorno a él.

 

            Por ese motivo, YongBok comenzó a pasar mucho más tiempo con ambos príncipes y, sobre todo, a disfrutar de cada momento con ellos, tratando de aprender sobre ellos, tratando de ser un amigo de verdad, tal y como ellos lo consideraban.

 

            Con el príncipe Chan había llegado a un acuerdo para que lo dejara hacer sus tareas en el palacio tranquilamente todas las mañanas temprano y no estuviera rondando a su alrededor, llamando la atención de todas las personas que trabajaban en el palacio y, justo cuando terminaba de hacer todo lo que precisaba, podía encontrarse cada día con el príncipe. De aquella forma, YongBok no se sentía tan abrumado y de aquella forma podía prestarle toda su atención al otro, sin tener que estar pendiente de lo que debía de hacer y sin tener que cuidar tanto sus palabras o sus gestos ante el príncipe como debía cuando estaban rodeados por el resto del personal del palacio, porque con el pasar de los días, YongBok se había ido sintiendo bastante más cómodo con Chan, a pesar de que éste siguiera haciendo bromas de vez en cuando sobre lo mucho que le gustaba el chico. Ya le había comentado en varias ocasiones que esas bromas no eran de su devoción, pero aunque el príncipe las solía evitar, había momentos en los que las volvía a retomar, haciendo que su corazón no parara quieto dentro de su pecho.

 

            No obstante, el resto del tiempo, YongBok lo pasaba muy bien con el príncipe porque éste hacía que se sintiera muy cómodo en su presencia y lo hacía reír la mayor parte del tiempo con muchas de las ocurrencias que tenía; de la misma forma, había otras veces en las que YongBok sentía que le daría un ataque al corazón, y no porque Chan flirteara con él, sino porque en sus últimos encuentros éste había decidido que la mejor forma de pasarlo bien era haciendo pequeños recorridos por las zonas del complejo palaciego de Manwoldae que le estaban totalmente prohibidas al chico. YongBok se había resistido al principio a aquellas visitas a escondidas en las que casi habían sido pillados en un par de ocasiones, pero después había comenzado a disfrutarlas porque todos y cada uno de los rincones era precioso.

 

            Desde los patios cuadrangulares, rodeados por porches columnados en cuyos capiteles había relieves con motivos de Goryeo o de la familia real o el suelo empedrado que formaba caminos entre los diferentes palacios, hasta las amplias y ricamente decoradas habitaciones del interior, en las que no faltaba el dorado y el color de la familia, así como su símbolo. Todo desprendía riqueza y poderío, sobre todo la amplia y majestuosa sala del trono, destinada a hacer que tanto enemigos como aliados reconocieran el poder de Goryeo. Cada vez que hacían alguna de aquellas incursiones, YongBok no podía evitar tener su boca abierta, totalmente asombrado y encandilado por cada lugar que veía, demasiado concentrado en observarlo todo y en guardar cada detalle en su memoria como para darse cuenta de las sonrisas que aparecían en el rostro del príncipe Chan, embobado no por la riqueza, porque estaba acostumbrada a ella, sino eclipsado por YongBok.

 

            Pasando sus ratos libres con Chan, el chico se olvidaba de cuál era su condición y del motivo por el cual estaba en el palacio, YongBok olvidaba que solo unos meses atrás vivía en una ciudad mucho más al norte en la que la primavera tardaba en llegar más tiempo, una ciudad en la que había tenido una vida buena y en la que había ayudado a muchas personas con sus conocimientos en medicina, una ciudad que no pertenecía a Goryeo, sino a Khitan. Mientras estaba con el príncipe, YongBok se olvidaba de que habían sido los soldados de Goryeo los que lo habían apresado y llevado hasta Gaegyeong en contra de su voluntad. Solo cuando el chico estaba en la soledad de su habitación, recordaba cuáles eran sus orígenes y recordaba que en aquel lugar no era más que un esclavo con aires de grandeza porque los príncipes Chan y SeungMin se habían acercado a él. Solo en esos momentos, YongBok se sentía mal… pero todo cambiaba de nuevo en el instante en el que se encontraba con alguno de los dos príncipes.

 


	9. IX

Cuando se encontraba con SeungMin, al contrario que cuando lo hacía con Chan, YongBok se podía relajar completamente y mecerse en la tranquilidad de la voz suave y calmada del príncipe mientras éste le contaba los misterios del cielo nocturno cubierto de estrellas o simplemente leyendo alguno de los libros de historias que se encontraban por el palacio. A YongBok le gustaban aquellos momentos porque podía dejar de pensar en todo y simplemente dejarse envolver por la voz de SeungMin hasta que se olvidaba de todo lo que lo hacía sentir inquieto por las noches y los encuentros con el príncipe eran como un bálsamo, por eso el chico los buscaba. Los buscaba porque incluso su corazón se sentía totalmente relajado junto a SeungMin, un corazón que no saltaba dentro de su pecho cada dos segundos como cuando estaba con Chan, siempre atento a todo lo que decía y siempre como un gato arisco cada vez que éste lo tocaba. No, con SeungMin no le sucedía aquello, de hecho, no podía evitar acercarse más y más al príncipe y cuando éste lo tocaba su corazón simplemente se aceleraba un poco.

 

YongBok se sentía muy raro cada vez que se daba cuenta de lo que le pasaba con ambos príncipes, pero trataba de no pensar en ello, trataba de seguir adelante día a día y, sobre todo, trataba de no echarle cuentas a la forma en la que se comportaba su corazón porque sabía perfectamente que en el momento en el que le prestara la atención que debía, su vida iba a ser mucho más complicada y al chico no le apetecía que ésta lo fuera aún más. Su vida ya se había complicado lo suficiente desde que había sido llevado como esclavo a la capital y después a palacio por MinJun, incluso se había complicado un poco más desde que los príncipes estaban mucho más presentes en ella, así que no era plato de buen gusto para YongBok.

 

Sin embargo, al pasar el tiempo con SeungMin, YongBok podía dejarlo absolutamente todo atrás y solo centrarse en el momento presente y en cómo la voz del príncipe llegaba hasta lo más profundo de su ser, disfrutando de los únicos momentos tranquilos en su día a día... al menos hasta que una tarde, cuando el sol estaba a punto de desaparecer en el horizonte, mientras se encontraban en la torre de astronomía esperando a que la noche llegara y el color negro lo cubriera todo hasta que la luz de la luna y las estrellas pudiera volver a iluminarlo.

 

—¿Quieres salir del palacio? —le preguntó en ese momento SeungMin, haciendo que YongBok frunciera el ceño, confuso.

 

Desde que había llegado al palacio, tantos meses atrás que el chico no recordaba cuánto tiempo había pasado exactamente, no había vuelto a salir de entre sus muros. De vez en cuando había querido salir de allí, había querido cruzar las puertas principales y bajar hasta la ciudad que se encontraba a los pies de la colina, mezclarse con la gente y poder sentir el calor de la vida y respirar el aire fresco de nuevo. No es que dentro del palacio y más en lo más alto de éste desde la torre de astronomía no pudiera disfrutar de aire fresco, pero YongBok a veces sentía que se ahogaba y cada vez que veía cómo MinJun se iba por un día o dos a la ciudad sin él, se sentía un poco decepcionado. Desde hacía mucho tiempo, YongBok quería salir del palacio y dar una vuelta, pero la proposición de SeungMin lo había pillado completamente desprevenido y no sabía qué contestarle. No sabía qué decirle porque el chico que tenía frente a él era un príncipe y porque se suponía que por eso no debía de salir de entre aquellos muros, pero por otra parte, YongBok se moría de ganas por salir y suponía que si SeungMin se lo había propuesto era porque tenía las mismas ganas de hacerlo.

 

Pero... ¿y si los pillaban fuera de palacio? ¿Y si por ello YongBok, quien había estado teniendo todo el cuidado del mundo para no poner en riesgo su cabeza, acababa en una celda toda su vida o muerto? No. No podían hacer eso.

 

—Me encantaría —dijo en cambio y en cuanto las palabras salieron de sus labios, el chico se dijo tonto nueve veces seguidas mentalmente.

 

Después, quiso rectificar, pero la sonrisa encantadora e ilusionada que apareció en el rostro de SeungMin hizo que YongBok se tragara sus palabras. Ya había hablado de más y había metido la pata y no quería volver a meterla... además, no les iba a hacer daño salir durante unos momentos del palacio, ¿verdad? Por ese motivo, la primera vez que YongBok salió del palacio de Manwoldae desde que había llegado allí aquel invierno, fue en una noche veraniega de brillantes estrellas y en compañía de SeungMin, el menor de los príncipes, y de WooJin, un soldado joven que solía seguir al príncipe a todas partes.

 

Salir por una de las puertas laterales del castillo fue fácil, porque la puerta estaba en desuso desde hacía mucho tiempo y ni siquiera había guardias en ella y caminar por los alrededores del palacio sin ser vistos tampoco fue un gran problema para ellos a pesar de que la noche no era todo lo oscura que debería de haber sido para llevar acabo aquel menester sin ninguna preocupación. Sin embargo, antes de que YongBok se diera cuenta, el palacio había quedado muy atrás y las primeras casas acababan de aparecer ante su vista, casas cuyas fachadas estaban iluminadas, alumbrando el camino del gentío que se encontraba por las calles. YongBok nunca había visto un lugar tan concurrido de noche.

 

—Hoy es el festival de las linternas —comentó SeungMin con una sonrisa, probablemente notando la confusión del chico ante la cantidad de gente que había en el lugar—. Por eso quería salir hoy del palacio.

 

YongBok asintió a aquello y se contagió de la sonrisa de SeungMin antes de comenzar a avanzar entre la multitud, mirándolo todo y asombrándose por los colores y las luces que predominaban en el lugar, teniendo siempre un ojo puesto sobre el príncipe para no perderlo de vista y sintiendo en su nuca la presencia de WooJin.

 

La noche fue magnífica, ningún incidente tuvo lugar y YongBok disfrutó del aire fresco, de la multitud y del festival, de la misma forma que disfrutó de aquella sonrisa permanente en el rostro de SeungMin durante todo el tiempo que pasaron en Gaegyeong y que incluso seguía adornándolo mientras emprendían el camino de vuelta al palacio, sin ningún contratiempo. No obstante, hasta que no volvieron a estar entre los muros del palacio, los músculos de YongBok no se destensaron, sabiendo perfectamente que habían corrido un riesgo muy grande al salir de aquella forma de Manwoldae, pero feliz de haberlo hecho y deseando volver a repetir aquella escapada de nuevo, aunque dentro de bastante tiempo para no volver a correr aquel riesgo tan pronto.

 


	10. X

Con la llegada del verano y con la llegada de la fecha anunciada por el astrónomo como la mejor para realizar el anuncio del compromiso real de uno de los príncipes y con el revuelo que se formó en el palacio con la elección de la mejor esposa para el príncipe JinYoung, el tiempo que YongBok comenzó a pasar con los príncipes Chan y SeungMin fue cada vez menor, hasta que llegó un momento en el que prácticamente no los vio durante una semana completa, algo que no había ocurrido desde aquel primer momento en el que los príncipes habían aparecido en la torre de astronomía y en su vida. Era normal, sin embargo, que aquello fuera así, porque aquellos días tenían un montón de asuntos oficiales a los que atender como parte de la familia real y éstos no tenían tiempo para perderlo con él. Por ese motivo, aunque YongBok se sentía un poco decaído y abandonado sin la presencia de los príncipes, sabía perfectamente que era por un motivo de peso.

 

Seguir con su vida como cuando había llegado al principio al palacio fue fácil para YongBok, aunque echara de menos a los príncipes su vida no podía depender completamente de ellos. Algún día se casarían o serían mandados como diplomáticos a algún lugar lejos de Manwoldae y él seguiría allí, trabajando para MinJun y sin poder tener acceso a ellos, así que, aquel revuelo en el palacio le vendría de perlas para desintoxicarse de aquella presencia continua de los príncipes en su vida, para no echarlos de menos cuando no los tuviera a solo unos patios de distancia, sino a miles de kilómetros. Y al principio fue más o menos llevadero, porque con tantas cosas que había que hacer en aquel lugar sus tareas se habían duplicado y apenas tenía tiempo para echar de menos a los príncipes y, cuando acababa su jornada, se contentaba con la presencia del astrónomo, que le contaba a grandes rasgos qué era lo que sucedía en las zonas del palacio en las que él no podía entrar y en las que se estaba desarrollando todo.

 

De aquella forma, YongBok se había enterado de que de las diez hijas de las familias nobles que se habían presentado para la elección de la esposa para el príncipe solo habían pasado la primera fase tres de ellas y que todo se estaba desarrollando perfectamente y sin ningún incidente debido a que los días que los astros le habían recomendado a MinJun habían sido los más propicios para celebrar todo aquello y por ese motivo, el hombre estaba bastante contento. Sin embargo, con el avance de las semanas y con el avance de todo, el astrónomo también comenzó a pasar menos tiempo junto a él y YongBok empezó a sentirse un poco solitario en su rutina y comenzó a pasar más tiempo perdido en sus propios pensamientos, más que atento a cualquier cosa que pasara en el mundo real.

 

Y pensando, YongBok se dio cuenta de lo mucho que echaba de menos su casa, de lo mucho que echaba de menos a sus padres, de lo mucho que echaba de menos volver a salir con su padre a los bosques cercanos en busca de plantas de todo tipo para identificar qué eran y para qué servían. Pensando, YongBok se dio cuenta de lo mucho que echaba de menos su antigua vida a pesar de que su nueva vida en el palacio era mucho mejor de lo que jamás se había imaginado cuando el invierno anterior aquellos soldados habían acabado sus días en libertad. Durante los meses anteriores el chico también había echado de menos todo aquello, pero se había obligado a no pensar en ello para poder seguir adelante, de la misma forma que se había obligado a no pensar en los motivos por los cuales su corazón se comportaba de aquella forma tan extraña cuando se encontraba junto a los príncipes Chan y SeungMin.

 

Así, en aquellas semanas en las que su mente no había podido parar de dar vueltas y vueltas en torno a los diferentes asuntos en los que no había querido pensar, YongBok había acabado por darse cuenta de muchas cosas. Cosas que lo entristecían, cosas que lo hacían sentir nervioso, ansioso y cosas que le daban un miedo terrible. El chico se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que quería escribirle una carta a su madre para asegurarle que se encontraba perfectamente y también que aquello era algo que no podía hacer porque era un esclavo en el palacio de Manwoldae y porque su madre era el único miembro de la familia que quedaba con vida y que sabía leer y escribir. Pero además de aquello, YongBok se había dado cuenta de cuáles eran los motivos por los cuales su corazón se comportaba de forma tan ansiosa cuando se encontraba con Chan o tan tranquila cuando estaba con SeungMin y la respuesta a aquello no le había gustado nada porque aunque pudieran ser amigos dentro de aquellos muros que los separaban del resto del mundo, YongBok sabía que no podían ser nada más porque ambos estaban destinados a hacer cosas grandes y a relacionarse con personas de un estatus social mucho mayor que el de un simple esclavo de palacio.

 

Aquellas revelaciones hicieron que durante un par de días el chico no pudiera concentrarse en lo que debía hacer y que se moviera de un lado a otro como un muerto viviente, pero no duraron mucho más tiempo porque en la noche del segundo día, cuando subió a la torre de astronomía para escuchar las nuevas noticias que tenía MinJun sobre lo que estaba sucediendo en palacio —de primera mano y no por lo que las señoras contaban— el hombre le dio una noticia que no se esperaba y que hizo que cualquier pensamiento que pudiera encontrarse en la cabeza de YongBok fuera opacado por un sentimiento de alarma y preocupación.

 

—Las estrellas de los miembros de la familia real están brillando con menos intensidad —le había comentado el hombre, observando desde la ventana el cielo estrellado—. Esto no es un buen presagio —continuó.

—¿Qué puede significar? —cuestionó en ese momento el chico.

—Significa que hay un peligro inminente para la familia —replicó MinJun—, y que se deben aplicar protocolos especiales a partir de ahora para que nada malo suceda entre los muros de este palacio.

—¿Quiere que busque al capitán de la guardia real para transmitirle el mensaje? —preguntó YongBok, sintiendo su corazón acelerado por el miedo a que pudiera sucederle algo a Chan o a SeungMin.

—No. El capitán está en una zona a la que no se te está permitido el acceso —dijo el astrónomo, separándose por fin de la ventana y mirando a YongBok por primera vez—. Iré yo a avisarlo, pero si ocurre finalmente algo, tendrás que estar atento porque se requerirá toda la ayuda necesaria, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo —respondió.

 

Y después de aquello, MinJun había desaparecido escaleras abajo por la torre de astronomía, dejando a YongBok con una sensación de angustia en su pecho porque sabía perfectamente que, aunque los guardias del palacio hicieran todo lo que pudieran, lo que había visto el astrónomo en las estrellas se cumpliría, como todo lo que se había cumplido anteriormente y el chico sintió cómo un sudor frío le recorrió la columna vertebral, debido al miedo de que a Chan y a SeungMin pudiera ocurrirles algo malo.


	11. XI

 

            A pesar de que MinJun le había dicho que estuviera preparado en cualquier momento por si su ayuda era requerida, YongBok no había podido evitar quedarse profundamente dormido de madrugada por el cansancio acumulado durante el día ajetreado que había llevado en el palacio. Por eso, el chico se sobresaltó cuando una mano le tocó el hombro y se despertó rápidamente, asustado ante el repentino contacto, descubriendo junto a él al astrónomo mirándolo con el semblante muy serio y dándose cuenta de que ya había amanecido por el sol que entraba por las ventanas. Probablemente habría dormido solo unas tres horas.

 

            —¿Ha pasado algo? —cuestionó YongBok, todavía un poco adormilado, pero totalmente consciente de que si el hombre estaba allí despertándolo era porque algo tendría que haber sucedido.

            —Anoche hubo una conspiración en el palacio —respondió—. En la cena se tuvo que servir algo de comida envenenada y todos los príncipes y princesas se encuentran en estos momentos con síntomas por el envenenamiento.

 

            Justo después de escuchar aquellas palabras el corazón de YongBok se detuvo dentro de su pecho y un nudo se instaló en su garganta, haciendo que le fuera totalmente imposible esbozar palabra alguna, aunque lo único que quería en esos momentos era preguntar por el estado de Chan y de SeungMin, saber que estaban bien, saber que el médico real estaba atendiéndolos de la forma adecuada y que se iban a salvar. Pero YongBok no tuvo que decir nada, ya que el hombre siguió hablando y contestó a todas las preguntas que no había podido esbozar.

 

            —Desde que di la voz de alarma anoche están haciendo todo lo posible para ayudar a todos los príncipes y ya han identificado la mayoría de los diferentes venenos usados —dijo—. Pero todavía no han encontrado el origen de los usados en Chan y SeungMin.

 

            En ese momento, YongBok sintió cómo el alma se le caía a los pies. No podía ser real, no podía ser que las únicas personas en las que no se hubiera identificado el origen del veneno fueran ellos… pero después el chico lo recordó. Chan y SeungMin eran los príncipes más pequeños, los que menos obligaciones tenían y los que menos presencia tenían en la corte, no eran una gran pérdida para la familia. Saber aquello no lo hizo sentir mejor, sino que lo hizo sentir todavía más enfadado y preocupado por lo que les pudiera pasar.

 

            —Por eso estoy aquí, porque necesito tu ayuda si queremos que los príncipes salgan de esta —comentó el hombre—. Eras médico antes de que te hicieran esclavo, ¿verdad? —YongBok asintió—. ¿Si te digo los síntomas que tienen ambos podrías determinar cuál es el origen del veneno?

            —Puedo intentarlo —respondió, encontrando por primera vez su voz después de todo aquel tiempo—, pero probablemente necesitaría examinarlos para poder estar totalmente seguro.

            —¿Si te consigo un paso seguro hasta la habitación en la que se encuentran ambos crees que podrías examinarlos en unos pocos minutos y salir?

            —Sí. Si sé lo que es puedo verlo en solo unos minutos.

            —Acompáñame entonces.

 

            No tuvo que decírselo dos veces para que YongBok se levantara del colchón y rápidamente lo siguiera fuera de su habitación sin pensar en nada más que en que tenía que llegar lo más rápido posible hasta los príncipes. Puede que hiciera más de seis meses que no usaba sus conocimientos en medicina para nada y que éstos se hubieran oxidado un poco, pero el chico haría absolutamente todo lo posible para que a los príncipes no les sucediera nada malo. No, no haría solo todo lo posible, haría hasta lo imposible. Por ese motivo, siguió al astrónomo a través de los patios de los diferentes palacios, escondiéndose de las miradas de las personas que trabajan en el palacio y de los guardias, que estaban mucho más activos de lo que nunca lo habían estado en todo el tiempo que YongBok había pasado allí, mientras MinJun le iba relatando los síntomas que habían tenido hasta ese momento los príncipes, trastornos gastrointestinales, con nauseas, vómitos y deposiciones diarreicas sanguinolentas. Con aquellos primeros síntomas, el chico comenzó a descartar algunos de los orígenes del envenenamiento, sabiendo perfectamente en qué centrarse en cuanto pudiera examinar a Chan y SeungMin.

 

            Afortunadamente, pudieron llegar hasta el lugar en el que se encontraban los príncipes sin ser descubiertos y YongBok se coló por una de las ventanas de la habitación, tratando de no hacer ningún ruido. Una vez estuvo dentro miró a su alrededor, encontrando inmediatamente a los príncipes y viendo que en ese momento estaban solos en la habitación, por lo que podría examinarlos rápidamente y después volver a salir por el lugar por el que había entrado sin dejar ninguna huella de que había estado allí. Así que, con rapidez y sigilo se acercó hasta los príncipes, siendo descubierto por éstos.

 

            —YongBok —murmuraron ambos a la vez y el nombrado chistó suavemente para que no dijeran ni una palabra más o podía ser descubierto allí y, si era descubierto, no podría ayudarlos.

            —MinJun me ha contado lo sucedido —susurró, inclinándose primero sobre SeungMin para observar las reacciones de su cuerpo—. Estoy aquí para ayudar —el chico se dio cuenta de que había una fina capa de sudor en el cuerpo del príncipe y que sus pupilas eran mucho más grande de lo que deberían ser—. Antes de servir como esclavo en el palacio aprendía medicina junto a mi padre, así que tenía que venir y ver qué síntomas teníais —YongBok se alejó del cuerpo de SeungMin y comenzó a observar el de Chan, encontrando exactamente los mismos síntomas, además de la descoordinación de algunos de los músculos de su cuerpo—. Quizás no tenga tantos conocimientos con el médico real, pero tengo otra educación en otro tipo completamente diferente de plantas y creo que sé cuál es el origen, así que voy a buscar los ingredientes necesarios para preparar un antídoto lo más rápido que pueda para poder ayudaros.

 

            Ambos príncipes asintieron a sus palabras con un poco de dificultad y YongBok rápidamente se alejó de ellos y corrió hacia la ventana por la que había entrado, saltando por ella hasta el patio y yendo al encuentro del astrónomo, que se encontraba un poco alejado, vigilando que nadie se diera cuenta de que estaban allí.

 

            —Sé cuál es la planta que ha provocado la intoxicación —murmuró cuando llegó a la altura del hombre, llamando su atención—, y sé perfectamente qué es lo que necesito para poder preparar un antídoto eficaz, pero lo necesito todo para antes del mediodía, ¿podrías conseguirlo?

            —Puedo intentarlo —respondió MinJun.

 


	12. XII

            En cuanto llegaron a la torre de astronomía, MinJun le dejó papel y tinta para que pudiera apuntar todos los ingredientes y utensilios que necesitaba para realizar el antídoto para aquel veneno y mientras el chico apuntaba todo concienzudamente éste fue en busca de WooJin, el guardia que solía seguir a SeungMin, para que éste se hiciera cargo de la compra en la ciudad de todo lo que necesitaban. YongBok no estaba totalmente seguro de que algunas de las plantas que necesitaba se pudieran encontrar en Gaegyeong a pesar de ser la capital del reino porque no eran muy comunes en aquella zona, por eso apuntó varias que tenían más o menos los mismos efectos, para que si no encontrara una encontrara otra y así él pudiera hacer un antídoto que sirviera.

 

            En solo unos minutos había terminado de escribir todo lo que necesitaba y rápidamente puso un papel encima del que había escrito, apretándolo para retirar el exceso de tinta y para secarla más rápidamente, porque solo de esa forma podría entregarle la lista al guardia sin miedo a que ésta se emborronara y fuera ilegible para el herbolario de la ciudad. Para cuando MinJun llegó con WooJin a la torre, la tinta estaba totalmente seca y lo único que tuvo que hacer YongBok fue pasarle el papel al guardia y comentarle lo de las hierbas que podían sustituirse unas por otras para que éste saliera corriendo escaleras abajo, dirigiéndose a la ciudad. Mínimo, tardaría dos o tres horas, cuatro si la cosa se complicaba mucho y no encontraba alguno de los ingredientes importantes… y la espera se le haría demasiado larga.

 

            Sin embargo, a pesar de que pensaba que la espera sería larga, YongBok no tuvo tiempo para pensar en esto porque se pasó cada segundo de éste buscando algunos utensilios por el palacio que le pudieran servir y recitando una y otra vez cuál era la receta para crear el antídoto contra el envenenamiento causado por la adelfa. Así, en el momento en el que el guardia llegó antes del mediodía, como había solicitado, con todas las plantas que necesitaba usar, el chico se puso inmediatamente manos a la obra, porque cada hora, cada minuto, cada segundo, corría en su contra y cuanto antes los príncipes se bebieran aquello, más serían las probabilidades de que el antídoto hiciera mejor efecto y menos eran las probabilidades de que murieran.

 

            Chan y SeungMin muertos… no… aquello no era una opción para YongBok, por eso debía hacerlo todo perfectamente, debía hacerlo para poder ayudarlos, para poder salvarlos y para que éstos pudieran seguir estando a su lado de la misma forma que lo habían estado desde aquella primera vez que se habían encontrado en aquella misma torre. YongBok sacudió su cabeza. No debía de distraerse con el hilo de sus pensamientos hasta que no hubiera completado todos los pasos que debía de dar para completar aquel antídoto. Y después de eso, el chico se concentró totalmente en la tarea que tenía entre manos, sin sentirse perturbado en lo más mínimo por los pequeños paseos que el astrónomo daba de un lado a otro de la habitación, inquieto, hasta que no obtuvo aquel líquido de color de la miel, pero mucho más fluido, como si de agua colorada se tratara.

 

            Solo en ese instante, YongBok se levantó de la mesa en la que había estado trabajando y se acercó al astrónomo, enseñándole el resultado de su trabajo en dos frascos de cristal. El chico no tuvo que decir absolutamente nada, porque inmediatamente MinJun comenzó a moverse hacia las escaleras y éste lo siguió, guardando los botes entre sus ropas, en un lugar en el que estaba seguro de que no se caerían y romperían. El sol estaba a punto de comenzar con su ocaso cuando salieron de la torre y comenzaron a dirigirse hacia el palacio en el que se encontraban los príncipes, siguiendo una ruta completamente distinta a la que habían seguido aquella misma mañana, ocultándose lo mejor posible de la vista de todos hasta que llegaron a su destino, lugar en el que los esperaba WooJin, quien había estado de guardia allí desde que había regresado de la ciudad.

 

            —¿Hay alguien dentro? —cuestionó el astrónomo y el guardia negó con la cabeza.

            —Hace unos minutos ha salido el médico real y ha dicho que no volvería más en toda la noche porque de todas formas no podía hacer nada por ellos —respondió.

 

            YongBok sintió su sangre hervir por unos momentos al saber que las únicas personas que se estaban preocupando por el bienestar de los príncipes eran ellos tres, pero inmediatamente empujó ese sentimiento a lo más profundo de su corazón y trepó hacia la ventana para poder entrar de nuevo a la habitación en la que Chan y SeungMin se encontraban, sabiendo perfectamente que si alguien quisiera entrar al lugar MinJun y WooJin lo alertarían a tiempo para poder salir. Con la misma premura con la que había escalado para alcanzar la ventana, el chico entró a la habitación y atravesó la estancia hasta el lugar en el que estaban tumbados los príncipes y se sentó en el centro de ambos, junto a sus cabezas, sacudiéndolos a los dos para que despertaran y poder darles de beber lo que había preparado. Los príncipes tardaron unos momentos en abrir los ojos y, nada más ver cómo sus pupilas se habían expandido de forma considerable, YongBok se dio cuenta de que su condición había empeorado desde aquella mañana; sin embargo, todavía estaban a tiempo porque sus respiraciones seguían siendo regulares y no tenían rápidas palpitaciones en su corazón.

 

            Por ese motivo, YongBok los ayudó a los dos a sentarse, tratando de que se quedaran erguidos el tiempo necesario para darles de beber los frascos que había preparado y para asegurarse de que éstos no vomitaban su contenido justo después de tomarlo. El chico tuvo bastante cuidado con ellos, de la misma forma que siempre había tenido cuidado con las personas que había tratado cuando todavía vivía en su ciudad natal y hasta que no estuvo completamente seguro de que el antídoto se había asentado en sus estómagos no volvió a ayudarlos a tumbarlos sobre sus lechos para que éste se dispersara a través de la sangre a todos los rincones de su cuerpo sin mucho esfuerzo. Y tras dejarlos tumbados de nuevo, YongBok se quedó velándolos por si ocurría algo que no tuviera previsto y tuviera que intervenir, porque no podía dejarlos solos simplemente, a pesar del riesgo que corría al quedarse allí.

 

            A las pocas horas, YongBok comenzó a notar los cambios en los cuerpos de los príncipes, cambios que le indicaban que el grave peligro que ambos habían corrido tras el envenenamiento estaba siendo revertido y que el antídoto, por lo tanto, estaba haciendo efecto y los estaba salvando. Solo después de ver aquello, el chico pudo relajarse por primera vez en todo el día y, antes de que se diera cuenta, se había quedado dormido junto a los príncipes, justo en medio de ambos.

 


	13. XIII

 

            La noche se convirtió en día y para cuando el sol por fin había comenzado a iluminar las estancias del palacio en el que los príncipes se encontraban, YongBok ya se había parchado del lugar, con la certeza de que lo único que ambos necesitaban era algo de descanso para terminar de recuperarse, pero sin sus vidas en riesgo. Con esa tranquilidad en su corazón, YongBok había seguido a WooJin por otra ruta para llegar hasta la que se había convertido en su habitación en aquellos meses, donde se tumbó en su cama para seguir durmiendo, totalmente agotado por toda la tensión que se había acumulado en sus músculos durante todo el día anterior.

 

            Sin embargo, poco después de quedarse dormido, el chico sintió una mano en su hombro y se despertó inmediatamente, asustado porque algo pudiera haber salido mal y los príncipes necesitaran su ayuda de nuevo. No obstante, cuando enfocó su mirada en la del astrónomo, que era el que lo había despertado, no encontró en su rostro ningún rastro de la seriedad con la que lo había despertado el día anterior, quizá podía leer algo de preocupación en su mirada, pero no parecía realmente grave. Aun así, YongBok se sintió inquieto.

 

            —¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó.

            —El rey solicita tu presencia —respondió el hombre, haciendo que el ceño de YongBok se frunciera inmediatamente, confuso por aquella respuesta. ¿Por qué iba a querer verlo el rey?—. Quiere agradecerte que hayas salvado a los príncipes Chan y SeungMin.

            —¿Cómo…?

            —Esta mañana cuando el médico real entró a la habitación para ver si los príncipes seguían vivos y ha visto que su condición había mejorado milagrosamente ha estado haciendo preguntas —continuó el astrónomo—, así que ha estado haciendo preguntas y anoche uno de los eunucos encargados de cuidarlos me vio rondando por el lugar, por lo que he tenido que dar la cara y contar todo lo que hicimos ayer los tres.

 

            YongBok asintió lentamente y después de eso se levantó de la cama para arreglarse un poco y ponerse presentable para estar ante la vista del rey, mientras MinJun seguía relatando los motivos por los que al final había tenido que delatarlo y le aseguraba una y otra vez que por aquella acción no iba a haber ninguna represalia, sino probablemente una recompensa. Pero a pesar de que el hombre le asegurara que todo saldría bien, YongBok no podía evitar estar nervioso y con cada paso que daban acercándose al palacio en el que se encontraba la sala del trono, iba a peor. Porque él nunca había estado delante del rey y porque no sabía cómo tenía que comportarse y aunque MinJun le había dicho en mil ocasiones cómo debía hacer las cosas cuando se encontraba ante un miembro de la familia real, YongBok seguía sintiéndose temblar como un flan ante el pensamiento de estar ante el rey de Goryeo.

 

            No obstante, al cruzar las puertas de la sala del trono y entrar a aquel espacioso y espectacular lugar, viendo en el primer momento a la persona que estaba sentada en el lugar más alto e imponente, la mente y el cuerpo de YongBok comenzaron a funcionar de forma totalmente automática y caminó hacia el centro de la sala, con la cabeza gacha, siguiendo al astrónomo hasta que éste se detuvo y se inclinó, en ese momento, el chico también hizo una reverencia profunda.

 

            —¿Es este el chico? —cuestionó una voz grave y autoritaria que resonó en la sala.

            —Sí, majestad —respondió el hombre a su lado—. Es él.

            —Alza tu cabeza, chico —le pidió el rey y YongBok la alzó un poco, titubeante, hasta que en su visión apareció el monarca, esbozando una sonrisa y su cuerpo se sintió mucho más relajado—. El astrónomo MinJun me ha contado todo lo que hiciste ayer por mis hijos Chan y SeungMin —comenzó el rey—, y te estoy muy agradecido porque los hayas salvado cuando ni el médico real sabía qué era lo que les estaba sucediendo —el chico asintió, incapaz de decir ni una palabra—. Es debido a eso que quiero que seas partícipe de una decisión que he tomado por el bien de todos mis hijos.

 

            YongBok frunció ligeramente el ceño, confuso de nuevo por las palabras del rey, pero en cuanto éste siguió hablando y explicando cuál era aquella decisión que había tomado, la confusión se volvió nerviosismo de nuevo porque el monarca le estaba pidiendo algo muy importante. Porque el rey de Goryeo se había dado cuenta de que su familia no estaba segura entre los muros del palacio de Manwoldae y había decidido que lo mejor para todos sus hijos y esposas era salir de entre aquellos muros con personas de confianza e irse a vivir a distintos puntos del país mientras abría una investigación para ver quiénes eran los culpables de aquel intento de asesinato general de todos sus descendientes. Pero lo más importante era que había determinado que debido a que había salvado a los príncipes Chan y SeungMin, YongBok era una persona de confianza y por eso quería que viajara junto a los príncipes al norte del país y se quedara con ellos hasta que todo en el palacio se hubiera normalizado y se hubiera atrapado a los culpables de aquella traición.

 

            —¿Aceptarías la tarea de velar por mis hijos mientras se encuentren lejos de Manwoldae? —cuestionó el rey después de explicarle todo aquello.

            —Sería un gran honor para mí, su majestad, cumplir con su mandato —respondió sin pensarlo siquiera.

            —Que así sea, entonces —dijo el monarca—. A partir de este momento, podrás quedarte en su habitación observando la condición de los príncipes y en cuanto la condición de mis hijos sea favorable para el viaje, quiero que esté todo listo para que salgáis del palacio con ellos lo más rápido posible —YongBok asintió—.Puedes retirarte.

 

            Después de aquello, el chico hizo una reverencia siguiendo a la del astrónomo y ambos salieron de la sala del trono sin darle la espalda al rey hasta que no llegaron a la puerta. En el momento en el que se encontraron fuera de allí, YongBok no pudo evitar dejar escapar un suspiro profundo de sus labios que llamó la atención de MinJun.

 

            —No ha sido para tanto, ¿verdad? —comentó el hombre y YongBok quiso decirle que aunque el rey había sido amable y encantador, todavía seguía temblándole todo el cuerpo, pero estaba seguro de que éste estaba viendo todas sus reacciones—. Deberías confiar en mis palabras, cuando te traje aquí te dije que era porque tu presencia beneficiaría a las personas que me rodeaban y así ha sido, has salvado de las garras de la muerte a dos príncipes y por ello el rey te ha encomendado una tarea importante.

 

            YongBok centró su atención en el astrónomo por un momento y vio cómo este le guiñó un ojo antes de echar a andar, bajando la escalinata que llevaba al palacio en el que se encontraba la sala del trono. El chico pensó entonces en su primer encuentro, en cómo en ese momento, cuando caminaban por las calles de Gaegyeong el hombre se había presentado y después le había dicho aquellas mismas palabras y en cómo éstas se habían cumplido y sintió un pequeño escalofrío. Pero el chico obvió ese sentimiento y simplemente lo siguió, pensando simplemente en que en el momento en el que los príncipes estuvieran en condiciones de moverse, tendría que dejar el palacio de Manwoldae para acompañarlos a ambos a algún lugar apartado en el que ninguno de ellos tendría obligaciones y en el que iba a poder pasar todo el tiempo posible junto a Chan y SeungMin. Pensar en ello hizo que una amplia sonrisa apareciera en el rostro del chico, porque había echado mucho de menos poder pasar el tiempo con ellos y porque todavía tenía muchas cosas que descubrir estando junto a ambos príncipes.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> —El reinado de YeJong es un periodo bastante tranquilo dentro de la historia de Goryeo en el que realmente no hay luchas importantes y en el que se refuerza la administración central y el ejército y en el que, además, hay un desarrollo de la educación y las artes.  
> —Sé que a Felix no le gusta su nombre coreano, lo sé muy bien, pero en una historia inspirada en una época tan lejana, no es nada común que haya gente con nombres tan occidentales como Felix por allí; así que, lo siento mucho, pero he tenido que usar su nombre coreano (Lee YongBok) para hacer un poco más creíble la historia.  
> —Khitan está en la frontera noroeste del reino de Goryeo. Siempre han tenido muchas tensiones y, como en todas las fronteras, en este lugar hubo un gran tráfico de esclavos tanto para un lado como para otro. Sin embargo, a falta de tiempo para poder hacer una investigación exhaustiva sobre la venta de esclavos en Goryeo he usado referencias occidentales para ello.  
> —Las ciudades de las que hablo en el fic que están cerca de la frontera entre ambos reinos son ciudades actuales que se encuentran en la frontera entre Corea del Norte y China, más o menos donde se encontraría la antigua frontera entre Khitan y Goryeo. Al principio quise poner ciudades que hubieran existido en la época, pero ante la falta de fuentes directas de las que hacer uso, tuve que dar mi brazo a torcer y poner simplemente ciudades actuales.  
> —El palacio de Manwoldae es el palacio construido por la dinastía Goryeo en Gaegyeong, hoy llamada Kaesong y situada en tierras de Corea del Norte. Este palacio era bastante monumental, con varios patios y estancias palaciegas y enclavado sobre una colina, al sur de las montañas Songak y la capital a sus pies. Hoy en día solo se pueden ver algunos de sus cimientos en los que se están realizando excavaciones, porque el palacio fue destruido en el año 1361 por las invasiones de los Turbante Rojos. Esta es una reconstrucción de dicho palacio.  
> —La cosa que le dice MinJun (aka Jun.K) a Felix de la que debe despedirse es de su miembro, debido a que para ser un sirviente en palacio, se tiene que estar castrado para que no se corra el peligro de que el linaje real se vea comprometido. Esto es de lo más frecuente en las cortes orientales.  
> —No sé si sabéis cuál era el papel de los astrónomos en la corte en Goryeo, pero éste era más el de lo que hoy en día conocemos como astrólogo. Observar el movimiento de todos los astros y con eso tratar de favorecer las actividades de la familia real, dar consejos y establecer fechas para bodas, días de concepción y acontecimientos importantes.  
> —He utilizado un poco de la sabiduría de Fushigi Yugi en cuanto a la explicación sobre el cielo y las constelaciones y cómo éstas están divididas debido a que ésta es la forma china de repartir el cielo y ésta es la manera en la que en Corea, Japón y algunos países más del sudeste asiático, dividían su cielo antiguamente. Si habéis visto el anime o leído los mangas, las equivalencias de los dioses con sus nombres en japonés-coreano son estos: Suzaku – JuJak; Seiryu – CheongRyong; Genbu – HyeonMu; Byakko – BaekHo.  
> —En todas las monarquías, imperios, califatos, sultanatos, etc, en las que hay varios herederos que suelen ser de distintas madres, siempre hay luchas entre los diferentes herederos para tomar el trono y a lo largo de la historia ha habido un montón de conspiraciones en los palacios para que el trono se lo llevara uno u otro hermano. Por supuesto, en Goryo sucedió lo mismo en varias ocasiones.  
> —El festival de las linternas que aparece en la historia es un festival que se suele realizar en verano en el que se lanzan linternas en la noche con promesas, sueños o deseos escritos en ellas hacia el cielo. Si habéis visto Moonlight drawn by clouds (o Love in the Moonlight, como prefiráis llamarlo) tiene una de sus más famosas escenas en uno de estos festivales.  
> —La adelfa es una planta venenosa que se encuentra en el Mediterráneo de forma abundante y en toda la zona asiática que se encuentra en la misma latitud, por lo cual, pensé que no se debían de tener muchos conocimientos sobre ella en Goryeo y por eso fue la elegida para envenenar a Chan y a SeungMin. YongBok tiene conocimientos sobre ella porque ha tenido contacto con más personas de la Dinastía Song (que era la que en los momentos estaba gobernando “China”) que los médicos reales de Goryeo. Los efectos reales de este veneno son los ya mencionados en la historia.  
> —La intoxicación por la ingesta de adelfa tiene un tratamiento eficaz que si se coge a tiempo salva de la muerte a los afectados. Este tratamiento consiste en un preparado de belladona y otras plantas de la familia solanaceae (como el ma niao pao) que se toma por vía oral.


End file.
